¿Qué es un beso?
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: El cumpleaños de Haruko se acerca, y su amoroso hermano mayor le organiza una fiesta, sin saber que está colaborando para que los sueños de su joven hermana se vuelvan realidad. Tal vez besar a Rukawa no sea como ella cree.
1. Default Chapter

¿QUÉ ES UN BESO?  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
"Es más de media noche.  
  
Recostada sobre mi cama me pongo a pensar.  
  
¿Qué es un beso?  
  
Debería dormir, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño.  
  
No tendría por qué estar preocupada, después de todo, fue sólo un beso. Era un juego, y esos besos no deben sentirse, sólo darse...  
  
Ya van a dar las tres de la madrugada, y aún no consigo apartar el recuerdo de mi mente. No puedo dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que tus labios suaves y carnosos provocaron en mi.  
  
Era sólo un juego, pero lo he sentido..." 


	2. La fiesta de Haruko

CAPÍTULO 1: "La fiesta de Haruko"  
  
Jueves, 16:49 hrs. Gimnasio de básquetbol. Preparatoria Shohoku.  
  
-¡Hanamichi, pásame el balón!  
  
-¡Sí!- el pelirrojo le envió un certero pase a su amigo Ryouta.  
  
-¡Estoy libre, Miyagi!  
  
Ryouta le pasó el balón a Hisashi Mitsui con la esperanza de que este último lograra encestar. Mitsui lo consiguió.  
  
-¡Bien hecho, Mitsuito!  
  
-¡Lo hicieron muy bien, muchachos!- animó la entrenadora Ayako.  
  
El entrenamiento de básquetbol de ese día terminó con un excelente tiro de tres puntos realizado por Mitsui, gracias a la coordinación lograda por Miyagi y Sakuragi.  
  
-¡Eso es todo por hoy! Descansen bien esta noche porque estaremos entrenando muy duro esta semana.  
  
-¡Sí, capitán!  
  
Ya todos los miembros del equipo se dirigían a los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, cuando el capitán Akagi volvió a llamarlos.  
  
-Escuchen todos: este sábado es el cumpleaños de Haruko, mi hermana menor, y quiero darle una sorpresa.  
  
-¿Es cumpleaños de Haruko? Nadie me dijo nada...- meditó Hanamichi muy preocupado porque no estaba enterado de lo que había dicho el capitán.  
  
-¿Quién es Haruko?- se preguntó Rukawa al notar que Hanamichi ponía mucha atención a lo que decía el Gorila- Parece que al Do'aho le importa mucho esa persona.  
  
-Le organizaré una fiesta y todos ustedes están invitados. Sus amigas se encargarán de distraerla y llevarla a casa. Lo único que ustedes tienen que hacer es llegar a las tres de la tarde.  
  
Así, todos los miembros del equipo quedaron invitados al cumpleaños de Haruko Akagi.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 14:29 hrs. Casa de la familia Sakuragi.  
  
-¡Qué felicidad!  
  
-Hanamichi, te ves muy feliz.- acotó Youhei sentado en la cama de su amigo- Me alegra que el capitán Akagi te haya invitado a la fiesta de Haruko.  
  
-A mi también.- respondió Hanamichi al ponerse una gorra en la cabeza y dar por terminado su arreglo personal- Youhei, deséame suerte: presiento que hoy será un día muy bueno para este talentoso.  
  
-No la necesitas, amigo.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 14:31 hrs. Centro comercial de Kanagawa.  
  
-Haruko, será mejor que volvamos. Parece que lloverá dentro de poco.- dijo Fujii para convencer a su amiga de volver a casa.  
  
-Es cierto, Haruko. Recuerda que nos invitaste a ver una película en tu casa.- apoyó Matsui al percatarse de la hora que era.  
  
-Está bien. Mi hermano compró una nueva computadora y me dijo que podía usarla cuando quisiera. Creo que hoy llegará a casa hasta después de las nueve de la noche, y mis padres están de viaje aún. Tendremos la casa para nosotras solas.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 14:34 hrs. Casa de la familia Rukawa.  
  
-Regresaré más tarde.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, Kaede. Recuerda que tu padre regresará mañana de su viaje y traerá consigo a tu hermano mayor.  
  
Kaede salió de su casa después de escuchar las recomendaciones de su madre y de haber conseguido un pequeño gato de felpa que le regalaría a Haruko.  
  
-Espero que esta fiesta no sea tan aburrida como creo que será.- pensó Rukawa mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la familia Akagi. Al revisar la dirección, se percató de que el capitán Gorila vivía a unas cuantas calles de su casa.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 14:53 hrs. Entrada de la residencia Akagi.  
  
-¡Ya llegó el genio del básquetbol!- dijo Hanamichi mientras tocaba el timbre.  
  
-Eres tú, Sakuragi. Pasa.- Akagi fue quien atendió- Haruko aún no ha llegado, pero ya están aquí algunos de los muchachos.  
  
Sakuragi se encontró con que ya estaban ahí Rukawa, Ryouta, Ayako y Mitsui.  
  
-Hanamichi Sakuragi, parece que te esmeraste mucho en tu arreglo personal. Te ves muy bien.  
  
-Gracias, Ayako.- el pelirrojo se sonrojó ante el comentario de su entrenadora.  
  
-Todos guarden silencio.- ordenó el capitán- Aquí vienen Haruko y sus amigas.  
  
Las luces se apagaron y todos los presentes se ocultaron detrás de los sillones y en la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué película veremos?- preguntó Haruko a sus amigas mientras entraban en la casa.  
  
-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 17:59 hrs. Casa de la familia Akagi.  
  
El ambiente era bueno. Todos se divertían.  
  
-Gracias por los discos de Baad y Wands, Sakuragi. No recuerdo haberte dicho que son mis favoritos, pero lo sabías.- Haruko abrazó a Hanamichi.  
  
-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Haruko.- respondió el pelirrojo sonrojándose ante el gesto de su amiga.  
  
-Aquí tienes mi regalo, Haruko.- dijo Ayako, y le entregó una caja a Haruko.  
  
La chica la abrió rápidamente, y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una fotografía que se convirtió en su favorita de inmediato: era Kaede Rukawa vestido con su uniforme de la secundaria y rodeado por sus padres y un joven muy parecido a él, sólo que con el cabello castaño oscuro, además de Ayako, que desde siempre fue una buena amiga de Yoriko, el hermano mayor de Kaede (el chico de cabello castaño).  
  
-¿Tú eres Haruko?- una voz gélida y somnolienta interrumpió las cavilaciones de la chica, quien de inmediato guardó la fotografía en la caja y se sonrojó.  
  
-E... E... Sí... Yo soy Haruko...  
  
-Esto es para ti.- dijo Rukawa fríamente, y le entregó a la chica un gatito de felpa blanco, con un moño color azul, envuelto en papel celofán y con confeti y serpentinas el rededor.  
  
-Gra... Gracias, Rukawa...  
  
Rukawa se aproximó a un cómodo sofá, se sentó, y, unos segundos después, se quedó dormido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Un juego afortunado

CAPÍTULO 2:"Un juego afortunado"  
  
Sábado, 18:37 hrs. Casa de la familia Akagi.  
  
El ambiente en la fiesta de Haruko empezaba a decaer. Ayako, como siempre, propuso una de sus ideas que siempre salvan la situación.  
  
-Viendo que todos se encuentran aburridos ya,- dijo la entrenadora al ver de reojo a Rukawa- creo que es hora de organizar un juego.  
  
-Es una buena idea, Ayako.- apoyó Kogure- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos con esta botella?  
  
-¿De qué están hablando?- protestó de inmediato el capitán Gorila.  
  
-¿Botella?- preguntó Hanamichi- ¿Qué no es ese el juego en el que giran una botella y se besan entre todos?  
  
-Do'aho, lo estás convirtiendo en una orgía.- recriminó Kaede.  
  
-Claro que no, Hanamichi.- explicó Ryouta- Todos nos sentaremos alrededor de la botella y alguien la girará. Quien sea señalado por la boca de la botella, será castigado por quien señale la base, o mejor aún: que sea de besos.  
  
-¿Y jugaremos eso?- preguntó Haruko en tono inocente.  
  
-¡Claro que no!- gritó el capitán Akagi, situándose justo delante de su pequeña hermana menor.  
  
-¡Vamos, capitán! Es justo que Haruko empiece a saber de qué se tratan las fiestas de verdad.- acotó Ayako.  
  
-Akagi, parece que no recuerdas lo que sucedía en nuestras fiestas...- intervino Kogure con mirada inquisitoria hacia su mejor amigo. Akagi se sonrojó de inmediato y se apartó de su hermana.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 18:45 hrs. Casa de la familia Akagi.  
  
-Ya que Haruko es la festejada, opino que debe ser ella quien gire la botella.  
  
-Creo que lo que Ayako dice es justo.- apoyó Kogure- Adelante, Haruko.  
  
Haruko giró suavemente la botella y...  
  
-¡Waaaa!- gritó Hanamichi muy emocionado- ¡Ayako tendrá que besar a Ryouta!  
  
-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser...  
  
-Es justo, Ayako. Tú fuiste quien propuso que jugáramos desde el principio.- sonrió Miyagi muy nervioso y sonrojado- Tal vez podrías poner el buen ejemplo...  
  
-Bueno...- la entrenadora titubeó un poco antes de tomar una decisión- Está bien. Ryouta, acércate. Es sólo un beso...  
  
Miyagi obedeció inmediatamente al objeto de su admiración. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de quererla en secreto, su sueño se realizaría, y gracias a una pequeña botella de plástico.  
  
Ayako se paró frente a Ryouta, mirándolo a los ojos, le sujetó la cara, lo miró durante un par de segundos, y, lentamente, empezó a acercarse a él.  
  
-Ryouta, te voy a besar...- susurró Ayako antes de unir sus labios con los de su compañero Miyagi.  
  
Ambos disfrutaron de esa unión fugaz. Hanamichi los miraba sorprendido, pues lo más cerca que había estado de un beso era observando las películas cursis que su hermana mayor rentaba para ver en casa los viernes por la noche.  
  
-Nunca creí que presenciaría un beso entre Ryouchin y Ayako...- susurró el pelirrojo ante la escena tan conmovedora, pues parecía que los protagonistas no querían concluir aquella danza de amor.  
  
-Bueno...- interrumpió Kogure- Creo que ya es suficiente.  
  
-Kogure tiene razón.- apoyó el capitán Akagi- Den paso a otras personas.  
  
Los aludidos tardaron sólo un par de segundos más en romper el beso y volver a sus lugares sonrojados.  
  
-Creo que ahora es el turno de Miyagi.  
  
Ryouta obedeció a Mitsui sin levantar la vista. Giró la pequeña botella de plástico y todos esperaron pacientemente a que detuviera su trayectoria. Al detenerse por completo, la boca de la botella apuntaba hacia Haruko, y la base señalaba a...  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar durante varios segundos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	4. Un sueño realizado: ¿qué sientes en verd...

CAPÍTULO 3: "Un sueño realizado: ¿qué sientes en verdad?"  
  
-¡Rukawa besará a Haruko!- gritó Fujii muy emocionada por la suerte de su amiga. (NA.:Ahora se descubre de quién fue ese grito desesperado :P)  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! Fue la primera reacción del capitán Gorila.  
  
-...- Haruko se quedó muda desde ese momento.  
  
-Mpfh...- gruñó Kaede, y se levantó de su lugar, avanzando lentamente hacia el centro del círculo.  
  
-Vamos, Haruko. Es tu turno.- la entrenadora Ayako, literalmente, empujó Haruko para que se levantara, pues esta última aún no salía de su trance.  
  
-Eh... Eh... Eh... S-sí.- la aludida obedeció mecánicamente y se detuvo, dificultosamente, frente al chico de mirada gélida que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.  
  
¿Por qué Hanamichi no intervenía para impedir que el primer beso de su amada le perteneciera al zorro dormilón? Simple: aún no despertaba de la inconciencia que le produjo la impresión.  
  
Rukawa observó fugazmente a la niña que se encontraba sonrojada y muy nerviosa frente a él. Pensó que lo mejor sería terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, así que se agachó un poco, sujetó su rostro con delicadeza y rozó suavemente los labios de Haruko, quien comenzó a temblar debido a los nervios y, finalmente, se desvaneció en los brazos de su amado.  
  
-¡Haruko!- gritó Takenori muy asustado.  
  
-¡Rukawa, no la sueltes!- pidió Ayako.  
  
Rápidamente, el capitán Gorila sujetó a su hermana y la recostó en el sofá más cercano. Un par de minutos después, la chica comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Haruko?- preguntó Akagi.  
  
-Sí, hermano. Gracias.  
  
Haruko se incorporó otra vez y el pelirrojo desmayado a unos centímetros de ella llamó su atención.  
  
-¡Sakuragi!- se sorprendió ella- ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakuragi, hermano?  
  
-Perdió el conocimiento cuando la botella se detuvo.- respondió el capitán.  
  
-Sakuragi, reacciona por favor. Despierta, Sakuragi...- la chica golpeó al mejilla de su amigo suavemente, y esto hizo que el pelirrojo volviera en si.  
  
-¡Haruko! ¿Ya pasó todo?  
  
-Sí, Sakuragi. Vamos, siéntate aquí y continuemos jugando.  
  
Ambos se disponían a volver a sus posiciones anteriores, cuando Haruko miró hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos de hielo de Rukawa, quien la observaba con una mirada nueva, una mirada extraña que nunca antes había visto en él... Ella no pudo controlar el rubor que matizó sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, Haruko? ¿Quieres que continuemos?  
  
-Sí, hermano. Estoy bien.  
  
-Entonces es el turno de Haruko. A ella le corresponde girar la botella.- declaró la entrenadora.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Kogure le extendió la botella de plástico a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sábado, 19:37 hrs. Casa de la familia Akagi.  
  
La tarde ya había acabado, pero el juego aún no, así que todos continuaban reunidos en casa de Akagi. A esas horas, los resultados del juego habían sido:  
  
*Ayako besó a Ryouta.  
  
*Rukawa besó a Haruko.  
  
*Kogure besó a Matsui.  
  
*Mitsui besó a Fujii.  
  
*Ryouta besó a Ayako.  
  
*Akagi besó a Ayako.  
  
*Mitsui besó a Matsui.  
  
*Kogure besó a Fujii.  
  
*Ayako besó a Rukawa (NA: La entrenadora no paró de reir ni por un momento, pues a Rukawa no le pareció mucho la idea de ser besado por su superiora, y mucho menos manchar con un beso una de las pocas relaciones a las que podía llamar "amistosa").  
  
Así estaban las cosas, pero, después de haber tenido que besar a la chica que le gustaba a Ryouta, el capitán Akagi pareció hartarse y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes advertir que sólo permitiría que giraran ese artefacto del demonio, como él la había llamado, sólo un par de veces más.  
  
Era el turno de Rukawa, así que lo hizo. Giró fuertemente la botella y esperó varios segundos a que se detuviera. Cuando por fin sucedió, el resultado sorprendió a todos los presentes.  
  
-Pa-parece que... Hanamichi tendrá que besar a Haruko...- susurró Ayako sorprendida.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	5. ¿Quieres descubrir qué es el amor, Haruk...

CAPÍTULO 4: "¿Quieres descubrir qué es el amor, Haruko? Mira sus ojos..."  
  
El pelirrojo estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto de los presentes. Sus pupilas recorrieron toda la habitación; leyó alegría sincera en el rostro de Ryouta, optimismo en la mirada de Ayako, aprobación en la de Kogure, indiferencia en la de Mitsui, confusión en las miradas de Matsui y Fujii... Sus ojos se detuvieron al toparse con los de Rukawa. En su mirada no había indiferencia. Rukawa miraba de una manera diferente; tal vez sus ojos decían "te odio, no te soporto, eres un do'aho...", pero también alcanzó a ver que esto no era cierto, que Rukawa ya no lo odiaba... Lo miraba distinto, pero no pudo leer lo que decían sus ojos...  
  
Por último, miró a Haruko. Ella también lo observaba. Se miraron mutuamente, y él pudo notar que no había amor en los azules ojos de su amada, ni tampoco indiferencia; sí logró divisar una ligera ráfaga de cariño, mucho cariño, pero esta se opacó por una manchita oscura. Era miedo...  
  
-Bien.- Hanamichi se armó de valor y se colocó frente a Haruko, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Haruko, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...  
  
Haruko aceptó la ayuda de su amigo y se levantó.  
  
-Está bien. Lo haré, Sakuragi...  
  
El primer paso estaba dado. Ya que habían tomado la decisión, no podían dar marcha atrás. Hanamichi se acercó a Haruko y ella lo miró a los ojos. Miró dentro de aquellas castañas llenas de vida, y pudo encontrar el significado de la sinceridad, la verdad, e incluso la vida... Pudo verse reflejada en ellos, y, por primera vez, leyó lo que significaba el amor...  
  
No hace falta decir que, lentamente, se acercaron. Lo único que tocaron fueron los labios del otro en un dulce poema que recitaban a coro, acompasados, sin interrupciones.  
  
Después de unos cuantos segundos, se separaron sin despegar sus miradas. Volvieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares.  
  
-Bueno... Parece que Haruko cerrará la noche...- exclamó Mitsui.  
  
La aludida giró la botella y todos esperaron a que esta se detuviera.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Domingo, 01:29 hrs. Habitación de Haruko Akagi.  
  
Ya es más de media noche, y la recién festejada no logra conciliar el sueño. Su hermano duerme profundamente en su habitación, mientras ella revolotea en su cama sin poder dormir.  
  
-Es más de media noche. Recostada sobre mi cama me pongo a pensar. ¿Qué es un beso? Debería dormir, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño. No tendría por qué estar preocupada, después de todo, fue sólo un beso. Era un juego, y esos besos no deben sentirse, sólo darse... Ya van a dar las tres de la madrugada, y aún no consigo apartar el recuerdo de mi mente. No puedo dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que tus labios suaves y carnosos provocaron en mi. Era sólo un juego, pero lo he sentido...  
  
Estas eran las cavilaciones de la chica. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada por fin logró quedarse dormida.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Domingo, 12:38 hrs. Calles de Kanagawa.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un ramen, chicos?  
  
-¡Qué buena idea, Okusu!  
  
-Takamiya, tú sólo piensas en comer.- protestó Youhei, y luego se dirigió a su amigo pelirrojo- ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen, Hanamichi?  
  
-Como sea, chicos...- contestó secamente Sakuragi.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Hanamichi?- preguntó preocupado Noma- Tú siempre eres tan glotón como Takamiya, y hoy ni siquiera desayunaste cuando fuimos a tu casa por ti.  
  
-Ya no lo molesten, chicos. Vayan a comer ramen, yo invito.- sugirió Youhei.- Hanamichi, vamos a caminar un poco, ¿quieres?  
  
-Está bien, amigo.  
  
Youhei entregó a sus amigos un billete de quinientos yens y se alejó de ellor con Hanamichi junto a él.  
  
-Hanamichi ha estado bastante raro hoy, ¿no lo creen?- preguntó Takamiya mientras observaba a sus amigos alejarse juntos.  
  
-Sí. Debe ser que Haruko lo rechazó.- agregó Okusu.  
  
-Bueno, ya tenemos el almuerzo asegurado, chicos. Vayamos a buscar un lugar para gastar el dinero de Youhei.- finalizó Noma. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que iniciaron su búsqueda.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Domingo, 12:59 hrs. Un parque en el estado de Kanagawa.  
  
Youhei y Sakuragi caminaban juntos, en silencio. Se detuvieron en un área verde de un hermoso parque, cerca de una cancha de básquetbol, y se sentaron en el pasto.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, Hanamichi? Has estado bastante raro el día de hoy.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo, Youhei?  
  
-Veamos... No has comido nada, te ves sin ánimos y no golpeaste a los muchachos cuando se burlaron de ti. Ese no eres tú, amigo.  
  
Hanamichi no contestó, pues sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Youhei lo conocía bastante bien, y no podía tener secretos con él.  
  
-Tienes razón, Youhei.  
  
-Creo que es hora de hablar, Hanamichi.  
  
El pelirrojo se dispuso a contarle sus sentimientos a su amigo.  
  
-Verás, Youhei: ayer, en la casa de Haruko, organizaron un juego con una botella, y Rukawa besó a Haruko.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Entonces eso era lo que tenías? Sé que debió dolerte verlo, amigo.  
  
-No lo vi. Me desmayé después de escuchar que Ayako dijo los resultados.- una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del chico de cabello negro.  
  
-¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?- preguntó recobrando la compostura- No los viste.  
  
-Lo sé, pero antes de que terminara el juego y el Gorila nos corriera de su casa, Rukawa giró la botella, y yo... besé a Haruko...  
  
-¿Es en serio?- los ojos de Youhei parecían dos platos.  
  
-Sí...- Hanamichi miró hacia el césped y recordó la mirada de Haruko: el cariño, las dudas y el miedo... También, como un chispazo, recordó los ojos de Rukawa, y esa nueva mirada que le dedicaban- Rukawa no me miró con indiferencia. Por un segundo, me pareció ver en sus ojos algo nuevo, pero me topé con los ojos de ella... Haruko no me odiaba, y sé que no le disgustó el beso, pero pude ver miedo en sus ojos... No entiendo a qué podría temerle, Youhei...  
  
Youhei tomó unos segundos para pensar en una respuesta para su amigo. Suspiró profundamente y luego respondió:  
  
-¿Sabes, Hanamichi? Uno puede temerle a muchas cosas: a la muerte, a la oscuridad, a la soledad, a la tristeza... Puedes sentir miedo por distintos motivos, pero, créeme, el mayor miedo que una persona puede sentir es hacia la verdad.  
  
-¿Miedo a la verdad? No entiendo a qué te refieres, Youhei.  
  
-Tal vez Haruko se vio atrapada al sentir que estaba tan cerca de la verdad. Lo más seguro es que se haya dado cuenta de que, después de un beso, nada vuelve a ser igual entre dos personas. Al traspasar esa barrera, uno se da cuenta de lo que hay en su alma, y lo peor es luchar contra los sentimientos que escondemos dentro de nosotros.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que Haruko puede estar sintiendo algo por mi después de nuestro beso de anoche?  
  
-Así es, Hanamichi. No hay nada de malo, pues ella ya te tenía un gran cariño, pero posiblemente no se dio cuenta de cómo ese cariño se transformó en amor.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	6. La verdad es que te amo

CAPÍTULO 5: "La verdad es que te amo..."  
  
Domingo, 13:23 hrs. Casa de la familia Akagi.  
  
-¡Haruko, ya me voy! ¡Regresaré a las cinco de la tarde!  
  
-¡Está bien, hermano! ¡Cuídate!  
  
Haruko se quedó sola en casa. Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una revista de entre sus cosas. Era una revista de entrevistas realizadas a mangakas conocidos, así que se dispuso a leer durante un rato, mientras su hermano volvía de una visita a un museo que organizó su profesor de biología. Hubiera querido acompañarlo, pero no pertenecía al grupo de su hermano, así que ni siquiera lo consideró.  
  
-Vaya, tengo un poco de sed...- la chica se disponía a servirse un poco de jugo del que había en la mesa de la cocina, cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa- ¿Quién será?  
  
Haruko caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, y abrió la puerta. Tras ella se encontraba la persona que menos se imaginaba: Hanamichi Sakuragi...  
  
-Sa-Sakuragi...- tartamudeó ella, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos.  
  
-Haruko, yo...  
  
Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, observándose. No sabían qué decirse. Hanamichi sólo había ido porque sintió deseos de hacerlo, sin pensar en algún pretexto que justificara su visita. Ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, y ya no podía retroceder.  
  
-Sakuragi...- la chica no supo qué decir. Frente a ella se encontraba la persona que le había robado el sueño durante toda la noche, y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.  
  
Hanamichi no encontró palabras. Después de ese beso, se había topado frente a frente con el amor que sentía por Haruko, y ya no podía ignorarlo comportándose como lo hacía frecuentemente. Era hora de actuar, no de pensar, así que sujetó el rostro de Haruko entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Ella no se rehusó, sólo cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento...  
  
Cuando se separaron, Hanamichi volvió a encarar a la dueña de su primer beso.  
  
-Lo siento Haruko, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Nos vemos después...- el pelirrojo se disponía a marcharse, pero una vocecita lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Hanamichi, espera!- Haruko bajó la mirada- No... No te vayas, por favor... No te disculpes. No me incomodaste, y tampoco me desagradó...  
  
-Ha- Haruko...- el pelirrojo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Me gustó ese beso, y también el de anoche.  
  
-¿Es en serio, Haruko? Rukawa te besó, y creí que con eso te había perdido, pues tu primer beso fue del chico que amabas...  
  
-Anoche descubrí que no era así, Hanamichi. Cuando Rukawa me besó sólo pude sentir nervios, y me desmayé en sus brazos. Cuando tú me besaste, me vi reflejada en tus ojos, y críe haber encontrado el significado del amor... Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, sentí miedo, porque no quería enfrentarme con la verdad, pero ahora que lo hice ya no quiero retroceder... Yo te amo, Hanamichi...  
  
-Y yo te amo a ti, Haruko...  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron y se besaron por tercera vez; fue un beso fugaz y tierno, como los otros dos, en el que sentían la respiración del otro, y el latido de sus corazones acompasados...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Lunes, 15:38 hrs. Gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku.  
  
-¡Sakuragi, ven aquí de inmediato!  
  
-Parece que te llama el capitán, Hanamichi.  
  
-Así es, Youhei, pero antes de irme tengo que saludar a Haruko.  
  
-¿Se arreglaron?  
  
-Así es; más tarde te cuento... ¡Adiós, amigo!- Hanamichi agitó la mano mientras se dirigía sonriente a otro punto del gimnasio- ¡Haruko, este talentoso del básquetbol anotará muchos puntos para ti en la práctica de hoy!  
  
-¡Confío en que así será, Hanamichi!- sonrió la chica, y animó a Hanamichi.  
  
-Youhei, parece que Hanamichi ya está mejor.  
  
-Así es, Takamiya. Parece que sus problemas ya se resolvieron...- respondió Mito mientras Hanamichi anotaba un tiro sencillo y Haruko lo animaba muy alegre.  
  
-¿Hablaste con él ayer, Youhei?  
  
-Si, Okusu. Sólo necesitaba distraerse un poco para poner en orden sus pensamientos...- al decir esto, Youhei dirigió su mirada hacia Rukawa, y pudo notar que este no veía con indiferencia al pelirrojo. En los ojos de Rukawa no había más odio hacia Sakuragi. Había algo más... Encontró sinceridad, vida, compañerismo, preocupación... Celos y... AMOR...- De ahora en adelante, nuestro amigo será feliz, chicos...- concluyó Youhei. Observó cómo Rukawa lanzaba el balón intencionalmente hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo para que este lo atrapara sin dificultad, pero sin darse cuenta de que el pase había sido intencional...  
  
OWARI  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


End file.
